This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to an apparatus for positioning a device.
In conventional surgery, surgical devices are often supported by the hands of one or more surgeons or assistants positioned proximate a patient. For applications involving robotic surgery, surgical devices are generally supported by one or more robotic arms. In many cases, the number, size and positioning of such robotic arms tend to interfere with the desired movements of the surgeons and/or assistants proximate a patient.